


Am I Back Home?

by Jolyn09



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Friendships, Abusive Relationships, Gen, Includes Cannon Charecter Development of Anne, School, good friendships, jol's okay writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Anne wants to go home after being stuck in Amphibia for more than one month, but did she ever wanted it in this way?





	1. The City

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHH I'M SO SORRY, Polytechnic has been hell so I haven't found the time to continue **anything**. I did manage to catch up on Amphibia while it was airing, and this was my idea for the finale. Obviously, it has canonically been proven wrong, but I hope you enjoy reading it nevertheless! Bye again for like a few months!

The grey, gloomy sky loomed above me as I stared at the white crescent moon. I'm back here, with my besties, but only two out of the three are left. This isn't what I wanted..

Guess I should start from the beginning, huh?

The three of us, I'm Anne, my other two friends are Sasha and Marcy, were normal kids like everyone else. Going to parties, studying in school, having a CCA. Except, we were in a gang. We stole stuff, got invited to illegal gatherings, and often, we were sent out in groups to finish the "missions" our gang leader wanted us to do. I know, such things are wrong, but we were young, we didn't have a clue of what right or wrong was! Can't get out anyways, bad things happen to those who betray the leader..

Usually, I was sent with my best friends who were in the same group. Everyday after school we would meet up, collect a list of tasks that was unique to every group, and finish them before going home. The things we had to do were always risky, but one list changed everything..

It was like any other day, a list for us to finish before home sweet home. I couldn't remember what the list contained, but it definitely had items from the library. (Now that I think about it, why were we told to do that again?) Having done this multiple times, we easily slipped passed the staff, stolen things in our hand.

Not this time, however. We underestimated the security system surrounding us, there were metal detectors everywhere! And every other that didn't have was a 'staff only' exit, locked by a number code. It wasn't worth getting caught over this, instructions or not. I decided to lose this one, putting my book down, and told the others to do the same. Unfortunately, before I could, Sasha and Marcy ran out, hoping to outrun the guards as they sounded the alarm. They failed, and as I saw them being taken away, I thought I'll never see them again

I was wrong. The next day, nothing was clear! The librarian from the previous day had apparently been told I have something that's hers, and demanded me to meet at a location I don't understand, within a ridiculous amount of timing. Before I knew what was actually going on, the police came, arrested me and threw me into a rehabilitation center, I met my friends there.

After we got out, no parent wanted us, including ours. We've been roaming in the streets ever since.

**To be continued~**


	2. Life In Amphibia

Seeing that nothing else works for us for survival, we went back to our old ways, snatching food, pickpocketing, shop lifting. The day I got stuck in Amphibia however, it was my 13th birthday! My friends wanted me to have something special. We split up, Marcy alone to find the perfect gift, while me and Sasha go off to celebrate my birthday, playing arcade games (that was really fun!) , stealing a shopping cart for a ride (that was fun if I wasn't screaming for my life the entire time), making street art (we almost got caught, again), until..

"OH. MY. GOSH. Anne, Marcy found the perfect gift for you!" Sasha called, holding up her phone. 

"Hmm?" I replied, getting my face out of the window. Her phone had a text from Marcy, showing the picture of a frog music box?

"It's a frog music box, you're so going to love it. Frog box for the frog lover, Marcy, you're a genuis." Sasha said out loud, typing a reply on her phone at the same time.

It did look nice, gold plated around the corners with a frog symbol, and three gems by the side. Not what I had in mind though. I was all for it, except.., the bad feeling that had been stuck with me for the entire day didn't go away, making me skeptical of the idea.

"Sasha, maybe we shouldn't.., we've been into enough close calls for today." I commented.

"What?" She asked, as though she didn't hear me right.

"I'm saying it might be too risky!"

"Oh I get it, you're too scared to break the law, you rather disappoint the rest of us instead. It's the law above those who care about you, huh?"

"What? No! But! Sasha, that dosen't even make sense!" I exclaimed 

She ignored me, continuing, "You don't want to disappoint your real friends that'll been through with you thick and thin, don't you?"

"Yes but-" I started, getting cut off immediately

"Then we're going to where Marcy is and we're going to get that box for you, **End. Of. Discussion.** " 

She did that look again, the look of asserting her dominance on me, the look of 'if you don't agree, you're dead meat'. I hastily mumbled a "I guess-" before getting cut off again.

"See, I knew you'll change your mind!"

Surprisingly, even though it was my birthday, I had to steal the box. It was easy, the shop keeper was asleep, and barely anyone else was in the store. Just a quick snatch from it's high shelf, and plop it into my backpack.

We found a seat nearby the shop and decided I should open it, since it's my birthday and I'll have the first look. The second I opened it though, everything turned black, and suddenly, I felt like I was in a completely different world? I think you know the rest.

After I was found, the Plantars, a family of frogs, adopted and sheltered me. The family consist of an old traditional frog who is usually set on the old ways, Hop Pop, an explosive tadpole, Polly, and an adventurous pink frog who I’ve never thought would be my best friend now, Sprig! (Spranne against the world!)

It took some time (because of how I looked, and how weird I was) but the town finally respects me, leading up to their decision of voting me as Frog of the Year. I love this town and the time I spent here, but home was still out of my reach. Wasn’t long until I told my adoptive family about the music box which might’ve been responsible for putting me here, and we’ve been searching for a way to get me home ever since.

Usually we would travel close to the end of the valley, trying to find a way out, or ask around for more info on the box. They were filled to the brim with dangerous creatures, but Sprig and I didn't mind. It was the perfect place for careless misadventuring after all! Not exactly a good thing to be doing everyday though.

One day, me and Sprig were exploring the vast, dangerous forests again, ready for more mindless misadventuring. We totally did not tell HP we were going to, but eh, he always allows it anyways, no point telling him. Going further from where we would usually explore, I still remember how mysterious it was, it was almost pitch black, only litted by small yellow fireflies surrounding the place. Giving myself a second explaining to Sprig that this was too interesting to miss out, I went ahead, and met someone I never thought I will..

Yellow hair, pale skin, always wearing a smug face, wait, it can't be!

"Sasha?!" I shouted, rubbing my eyes at the same time. This isn't a dream, is it?

She turned around, wondering who called her, and one glance at me was good enough for her to react similarly. "Anne?!" Shocked and excited from actually seeing her here, I ran, embracing into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you're here too? I wasn't sure...! I woke up all alone and.. is Marcy with you? Where have you been?? I've missed you so much!!" I stammered, forcing her into another hug.

"I'll fill you in later, for now, I'm just glad I found you." Sasha said, bringing on the second hug with one hand, the other holding a-

"...wait, is that a hotdog?"

"Yep!"

"You had ACTUAL food? I just realized I've been eating bugs for more than a month." I shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"Here" She split the hotdog into half, handing one over to me. We spend the night catching up, engaging the other with stories of the crazy things we did in Amphibia.

I wasn't sure how much time had pass but the forest became darker than usual. It was definitely time to go.

"Sasha, it's late, I should go. I have someone waiting for me." I told her, starting to walk away.

"Anne, wait." She grabbed me by the shoulder, forcing myself to turn around. "Since you're here, I wanted to show you something. I think, I've found a way home."

In my bestie's hand, held a greenish orb, emitting a small glow. "Are you sure it works?" I asked, staring at it.

"Not sure, but we could test it now."

Swarmed with repititive thoughts that this was a bad idea, I tried to ignore them, this was my bestie, what could go wrong? 

"Although, it did feel wrong that we aren't finding Marcy first though.." Did I just say that out loud? Uh oh.

"What did you say?"

"Maybe we should find Marcy first?" I asked, trying not to sound like I'm going against her. She can't see that, can she?

I don't know how, but she could tell that wasn't the actual reason, even if it was a part of it or if it made sense. "What's with you, Anne? One test wouldn't hurt, I know how this thing works, it can bring us back here in case we have to. Don't you want to go home?" Sasha demanded, confused by my question.

"Yes but-"

"Take out the box so that we can see if this works, **let's go**." Her voice was loud and commanding as she said that, her eyes waiting for my reaction like a hawk. My mind split into two, one saying "She's using you, she isn't addressing your concerns or asked if you're okay with it. Don't do it!", and the other saying "I'm sure she knows what she's doing, it's okay. Sasha would never abounden a friend of hers!"

I couldn't choose which to follow, but it didn't matter anymore, I had instinctively taken out the box, the green orb imediately placed beside it. Grey colours started to fade away, replaced by it's original look, like magic! Fascinated, we stared at the box, failing to notice that the orb was losing it's colours when the box gained them. Sasha snatched the both items, imediately opening the box.

At that instant, I saw Sprig appear, seeing his best friend dissapear right before my eyes. He called out to me, but I couldn't do the same except watch his frantic eyes before everything went black.

The shop that I stole from was beside us, the colour of the box and the orb were gone. I was back at the city, but this wasn't what I wanted. At least, not in this way! What have I done?


End file.
